What We Do in the Shadows
by Hawki
Summary: Oneshot: Many heroes had come before the Link that would save both Hyrule and Lorule. And all of them had cast a shadow over the land...


**What We Do in the Shadows**

Link shivered in the gloom.

The little fire that crackled before him provided little heat, and the lamp he carried at his side was more a source of illumination than for warmth. Sword, shield, and bow rounded out his collection, and he'd earned more rupees in the past week than he'd gained in months working as a blacksmith's apprentice. When, or _if_ , this was all over, he might well be the richest boy in Hyrule (well, bar Ravio at least – bastard seemed intent on buying him out of his home). If the monsters kept popping up, this quest might last long enough for him to be the richest _man_. But first, he had to survive. Or at least survive long enough to gain the two other pendants, and through them, the Master Sword. Then gain access to Hyrule Castle, defeat Yuga, save Zelda, and then live happily ever after. Just like the hero of old had done so. Simple.

But money couldn't buy fire. So as much as he'd come to enjoy the life of a hero in the making, sleeping out in the open was no substitute for a nice warm bed. Where all he had to worry about was Master Smith's tongue. Where sleeping in wasn't a rarity. Where…He shivered, and put his hands towards the fire. He missed his bed. He could only hope that Rovio didn't mess it up for him while he was away, provided the madman slept at all. That bunny hood was nearly as terrifying as that mask his master had hung on the wall, and-

"You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?"

He sprung up, lamp in hand, sword in the other. He'd heard the voice as if it were carried on the wind – no clear point of origin, yet unmissable. He squinted through the gloom, the chill of night leaving him, but his lack of sight becoming the problem instead.

"As so many have before."

He frowned, gripping both sword and lamp tighter. Was it a monster, he wondered, or one of the soldiers that had begun popping up all over Hyrule? Unlikely, as neither had talked. He'd never been that much of a talker, but over the last week, he'd realized that he might well be the most talkative boy in this part of Hyrule.

"Who's there?" he asked.

Case in point – if it were a threat, they'd be unlikely to respond. Provided they could respond. But what else could he say – "come join me by the fire?" Not bloody likely. Fire was the gift of Din, and he wasn't going to share what few riches she had blessed him with.

"Hello."

He let out a yelp, jumping into the air, and dropping his lamp in the process. Coming back to ground, he turned around to face his foe. He stuck out his sword, drew out his shield, and opened his mouth.

It was him.

Not entirely, but it was a doppelganger through and through. The same height, the same build, the same clothing. But it was bereft of any real colour, just a drab mix of greys and blacks. Apart from his counterpart's glowing red eyes. A glow as bright as the fire, but bereft of warmth.

"You…" Link began.

"Yes, I'm you," the shadow said. "Didn't that man tell you about SpotPass?"

 _What?_

"About me?"

Link remained silent. Yes, he'd encountered a man in Kakariko Village who'd droned on about stuff that didn't make sense. SpotPass, gods, shadows…he'd given him a nod and moved on. There was far too much insanity outside the towns of Hyrule to worry about the madness to be found within.

"Well, it matters not," his shadow said. "We all walk the same path. We all shine, before shadow takes us."

"What are you talking about?" Link asked.

"I'm talking about you. Myself. All of us." The shadow chuckled. "All in the world, yet divided. All of us fated to shine before fading. One hero after another, playthings in the hands of gods." He extended his arms beside him. "Behold, the fruits of your labours."

Link stumbled back as he saw more of him. One… _Shadow Link_ after the other. How many were there, he wondered? All over the field they spread. All looking the same, all equipped the same, all standing in silence. He could only guess that they numbered in legion. For they were many.

"We'll see you soon," said the shadow at their head. "Every hero shines, before fading, fated to roam the land." He chuckled. "Learn the land well, o' hero. For you shall travel it many times."

Link remained in place as he saw the shadow fade into the gloom, followed by all the others. Remained in place, sword in hand, until the shadows had gone, leaving only darkness and silence. Both beckoned to him. Whispered to him. Taunted him with the words of those long gone, and words yet to be spoken.

In silence and darkness, he turned around.

His fire had burnt out.

* * *

 _A/N_

 _So, played through the entirety of_ A Link Between Worlds _while I was overseas. One thing I didn't do was use its SpotPass (which rivals_ Metal Gear _in breaking the fourth wall to explain game mechanics), but I'm guessing this is how it works, right?_

 _Right? 0_0_


End file.
